Claroscuro
by Karoru Metallium
Summary: Slash, POV de Snape, post HBP, SPOILERS, algún ligero OOC, sexo, algo de sap. Esto es un PWP prácticamente sin cualidades que lo rediman...


** Claroscuro**

por **Karoru Metallium**

**Disclaimer:** Todo el Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Ella es inmensamente rica. Yo no.  
**Pairing:** SS/HP  
**Advertencias:** Slash, sexo, POV de Snape, post HBP, **SPOILERS**, algún ligero OOC, masturbación, algo de sap. Esto es un PWP prácticamente sin cualidades que lo rediman; no soy fan de HP, sino del fandom slash de HP. Bastantes resbalones fuera del canon. Si aún leyendo esto envías una flama mencionando algo al respecto, pasarás a engrosar la categoría de sublime estúpida(o), porque estoy AVISANDO claramente acerca del contenido. 'Nuff said.

Dedicado a mi querida amiga **Suisei Lady Dragon**, mi apoyo y mi espejo desde hace... ¿cuántos años ya, Suis? XDDD

* * *

_ I'm holding myself together  
In this near wild heaven  
Not near enough_

"Near Wild Heaven," R.E.M.

"Severus," Madam Pomfrey tiró de su manga con firmeza, casi arrastrándolo hasta la puerta, su voz un susurro urgente. "El muchacho está descansando, y tú también deberías estar haciéndolo. Apenas te has apartado de aquí desde que lo trajiste."

Snape le permitió apartarlo de la cama en la que yacía el joven, pero se detuvo en la puerta. Ella lo soltó, pero se mantuvo firme, interponiéndose entre él y la cama.

"No está mejor," dijo en voz baja.

"No. Pero tampoco está muerto." Sonrió un poco, con simpatía."Vete. Los otros pacientes y mis ayudantes se están quejando de que preguntas y cuestionas todo. Estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos."

"Lo sé. Pero..."

"Me estás volviendo loca, Severus, y por extensión al resto de la gente que tiene que escucharte. Si sana, sanará. Ha sobrevivido hasta ahora."

"La herida en la cabeza... y continúa inconsciente..."

"No es nada permanente. Se agita cuando recupera la conciencia, así que tengo que mantenerlo quieto con un hechizo. Y creo recordar estabas aquí cuando recobró el sentido la primera vez, y no parecía muy contento de verte." Al ver cómo su postura se tornaba de pronto aún más rígida y tensa, suavizó el tono. "Él es fuerte, y está luchando por su vida. Quédate quieto de una buena vez, ve a comer, duerme un poco. Cuidaremos bien de él."

Snape cedió silenciosamente y se dio la vuelta, saliendo de la enfermería, su pose imponente y amenazadora de siempre arruinada por las sombras delatoras bajo sus penetrantes ojos negros. Sin embargo, se mantuvo erguido hasta que alcanzó la privacidad de las habitaciones que le habían sido temporalmente concedidas por la directora.

Una vez allí, se dejó caer contra la puerta cerrada y dejó escapar el aliento que sin querer había contenido. Si Harry moría...

Mejor no pensar en ello. El bravo y virtualmente indestructible campeón de la luz _no_ podía morir.

Si Harry vivía y lo rechazaba...

Se volvió y golpeó su puño contra la puerta con saña, hasta que sus nudillos sangraron.

* * *

Todo había empezado con una fantasía, la impura fantasía que comenzó a agitar sus noches durante el sexto año de la estancia de Harry Potter en Hogwarts. Hasta entonces el chico había sido sólo parte de su responsabilidad; un fastidioso Gryffindor que por añadidura era el hijo de una de las personas que había hecho su adolescencia miserable, un niño a quien debía enseñar y proteger.

A pesar de los errores cometidos, Severus Snape no era ningún estúpido; sabía que algunos deseos imprudentes se retorcían en el fondo de su mente, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ignorarlos. No era difícil, después de tantos años de práctica, relegar al último rincón de su cabeza los pensamientos sobre piel clara y tersa que se doraba con facilidad en la primavera, sobre cabellos negros indomables que parecían tan suaves como el plumaje de un cuervo; sobre ojos verdes que se iluminaban como la hierba de los prados en verano, que se oscurecían con rabia y resentimiento, que a veces -muy pocas, sobre todo en el último año- brillaban con alegría, sobre una boca delicada y roja como las cerezas...

¡Y aquel temperamento, por Merlín! El fuego, el apasionamiento, la curiosidad, la ciega -casi estúpida- valentía, tan propias de un Gryffindor... el ingenio, el razonamiento a veces tortuoso que parecía tan Slytherin... eran tantas y tantas cosas las que veía en él. Prefería pensar que simplemente admiraba al muchacho tanto como los demás, aunque apreciándolo en su justa dimensión y no sólo como el Joven que Había Vivido; y, por supuesto, era algo que no demostraba nunca. No sería bueno que al chico terminara por subírsele la fama a la cabeza del todo.

Pero una noche de invierno, arrebujado en su cama, luchando contra el frío que se filtraba a través de las paredes de piedra de sus aposentos a pesar del fuego que ardía en la chimenea, ocurrió lo imposible. En medio del agitado duermevela que no le proporcionaba descanso alguno, una imagen insólita comenzó a formarse en su mente.

Un lugar pequeño y confinado, rodeado por cortinas corridas... una cama, visible sólo por el suave resplandor de pequeñas motitas de luz danzando en el aire. Su corazón se aceleró y su respiración se tornó errática. Harry Potter, reclinado confortablemente en la cama, desnudo, las piernas ligeramente dobladas y separadas y la mano derecha abierta y descansando sobre su estómago.

La luz cálida acentuaba los planos y curvas del cuerpo del joven, creando sombras eróticas en los cortinajes y en las sábanas. En su fantasía, Snape cerró los ojos brevemente, saboreando la imagen por un momento, antes de abrirlos de nuevo, esta vez preparado para parpadear sólo cuando fuera necesario. Era indigno, sórdido, inmoral... pero qué más daba, no era lo peor que había hecho y no quería perderse ni un minuto de esta nueva fantasía.

Como si su gesto lo hubiera alentado a la acción, los dedos largos y algo torpes de Harry comenzaron a danzar levemente sobre su piel, deslizándose graciosamente sobre los pezones rosados, deteniéndose un momento allí e incrementando la presión antes de continuar hacia arriba. Los dedos se arrastraron por su cuello para acariciar la pequeña boca roja, la lengua asomando para atraparlos y enroscarse alrededor de los delgados apéndices. Snape sintió que su propia lengua asomaba en una respuesta inconsciente ante las acciones del muchacho, mojando sus labios secos al tiempo que suaves jadeos empezaron a brotar de su boca contra su voluntad.

Oh, Potter. Potter. Estúpido, terco, tonto, irracional, petulante...

Pudo escuchar un pequeño gemido, y esos dedos dejaron sus labios para trazar una vez más dibujos caprichosos en su pecho. Esta vez hicieron más que simplemente detenerse en los pezones ahora erectos, prolongando su estancia allí y jugando gentilmente con los duros montículos. Harry se arqueó contra sus propias caricias, la boca entreabierta y jadeante como si estuviera recibiendo besos de un fantasma, y entonces esas manos hipnóticas se movieron otra vez, trazando patrones erráticos sobre su abdomen tenso.

Severus gruñó al sentir el despertar de su excitación entre sus piernas, pero eso no logró que apartara sus ojos del movimiento de las manos del chico, mientras una de éstas se movía hasta aferrar con firmeza la erección entre sus muslos. En ese momento Harry se quedó muy quieto, con los ojos firmemente cerrados, como regodeándose en ese instante íntimo.

Sus dedos apretaron suavemente su carne y luego se relajaron, antes de iniciar un lento movimiento de arriba abajo, deslizándose con facilidad gracias a las escasas gotas perladas que ahora brotaban de su miembro. Completa, absolutamente hermoso. Mejillas sonrojadas, labios jadeantes brillantes de humedad, ojos cerrados, cabellos desordenados, pezones rosa profundo. Dedos que iban aumentando en velocidad...

Severus Snape hubiera dado cualquier cosa por sentir esos dedos sobre su piel.

Sin resistirse más, y sin quitarle la vista de encima a su deliciosa fantasía, deslizó su mano entre sus piernas por debajo de la ropa interior y apretó su propio miembro, tan erecto ya que casi dolía. Imitó los movimientos del joven con rudeza, gruñendo incontrolablemente.

Una de las manos de Harry, la que seguía jugando con sus pezones, comenzó a vagar entre las sábanas hasta dar con un objeto, una pequeña botella de cristal llena con un líquido del color de la miel que destapó hábilmente con su dedo pulgar, y en la que sumergió uno a uno sus dedos. Snape tembló cuando la mano, ahora con un rumbo definido, se sumergió entre sus muslos junto a la otra... pero más abajo, y sus piernas se separaron lo más que podían para ofrecerle una vista clara de lo que intentaba hacer.

La punta del dedo medio trazó un círculo justo debajo de sus testículos, atrayendo la mirada de Snape hacia la pequeña abertura delicadamente arrugada, de un color rosa oscuro que se volvía acaramelado hacia el centro, apenas expuesta por sus piernas dobladas y separadas.

No podía respirar, sus ojos se movían frenéticamente del rostro contraído por el placer hacia la mano cuyos dedos acariciaban la abertura... la punta del dedo medio penetró suavemente, moviéndose en un contrapunto lánguido que contrastaba con el movimiento frenético de su otra mano en su miembro. El dedo anular siguió el mismo camino, estirando el músculo para acomodar ambos dedos dentro.

Harry se acariciaba ahora por dentro y por fuera, pequeños gemidos y jadeos brotando de su boca.

A estas alturas Snape estaba excitado como nunca, y le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos... un resorte se apretaba en su bajo vientre, tenso, luchando por soltarse. Vio así el momento exacto en el que el muchacho se arqueaba violentamente hasta que sólo su cabeza y las puntas de los dedos de sus pies tocaban la cama, y su semen brotó a borbotones, cayendo sobre su pecho y muslos e incluso en su cabello.

Un nombre que no alcanzó a descifrar se formó inaudiblemente en sus labios, y cuando al fin cayó nuevamente en la cama su cabeza se irguió con lentitud y una mirada saciada apareció en los ojos brillantes como joyas, ahora fijos en él...

La tensión entre las piernas de Snape se hizo pedazos en ese momento infinitesimal. Se arqueó también, sintiendo cómo todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban involuntariamente y su sangre hervía. Sus caderas se movieron espasmódicamente mientras eyaculaba en rápidos y violentos pulsos.

Estaba completamente despierto ahora, bañado en sudor, su ropa interior húmeda de semen. Un último estremecimiento, a medio camino entre el placer y el miedo, lo sacudió antes de que su cuerpo se quedara completamente inmóvil sobre las sábanas.

_No soy un monstruo. No acabo de masturbarme fantaseando con un niño._

_Pero no es un niño ya. Es casi un hombre..._

_También es tu alumno._

_Es el hijo de James Potter._

_Es Harry._

_Es un adolescente y hace años que te odia. Como si algún día fuera a mirarte con otra emoción que no fuera rencor en sus ojos... estás delirando, Severus. Estás enfermo. Eres un hombre muy, muy enfermo._

Severus Snape ya no pudo dormir esa noche. Ni muchas otras, a pesar de las múltiples preocupaciones que lo asediaban y las desgraciadas decisiones que había tenido que tomar.

* * *

Después no había tenido tiempo de pensar en ello. La muerte de Dumbledore lo había convertido de nuevo en un fugitivo, ahora más odiado y perseguido que nunca... pero a diferencia de los otros mortífagos, que vagaban sin rumbo cuando no eran llamados por su señor, él tenía un rumbo definido.

Ese rumbo era exactamente el mismo que el de cierto mago de ojos verdes, cabellos negros y cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente. Lo había buscado y luego seguido durante meses, observándolo desde una distancia que juzgó prudente, sabiendo que el odio que había alentado en el muchacho desde su primer encuentro había crecido exponencialmente, luego de la muerte del único ser capaz de mantener algo parecido a una alianza entre ellos.

Potter había viajado por el mundo, ocultando su identidad y creándose una falsa apariencia, y había aprendido muchas más cosas de las que él o Dumbledore le habían enseñado. Si lo descubría, si sus caminos llegaban a cruzarse en algún punto, Snape no dudaba que el joven no vacilaría en matarlo... y quizás de la manera más dolorosa posible, sin aceptar explicaciones; explicaciones que en primer lugar el ex Maestro de Pociones no querría darle.

No le temía a eso. Se había pasado casi toda la vida sirviendo a un mago terriblemente poderoso, malvado y despiadado, y al mismo tiempo a otro mago igual de poderoso que aunque no era malvado, podía ser tan despiadado como el otro en su costumbre de recurrir a la manipulación en lugar de a las órdenes directas o a la simple tortura.

Siempre había sabido que su vida terminaría por uno de esos magos, los más poderosos de su tiempo. Uno de ellos había muerto a sus manos, probándole al otro su pretendida lealtad; pero la lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad no había terminado, y el nuevo campeón de la luz emergía como una fuerza igualmente capaz de borrar a Severus Snape de la faz de la tierra. Espoleado, además, por su odio.

Sin embargo, allí estaba él siguiéndolo a todas partes, estremeciéndose cada vez que el joven enfrentaba una situación peligrosa, negándose a intervenir pero sin poder alejarse. Así había terminado allí, en ese remoto pueblo de Irlanda, sentado ante la tosca mesa de la posada muggle en la cual se alojaba Harry Potter, observándolo beber al otro lado del casi silencioso local, desierto salvo por ellos dos y un par de borrachos en la barra.

Sus facciones ya no eran suaves y delicadas como las de un adolescente... se habían alargado y endurecido, y su piel estaba bronceada por el sol de las tierras lejanas que había visitado, cambiándolo de tal modo que no tenía que usar un hechizo extenso para alterar su apariencia. Le bastaba con llevar los cabellos -que habían cambiado su color a castaño claro- más largos y desordenados que nunca, ocultando la famosa cicatriz. También se había dejado los ojos de su color verde original, aunque con aquella expresión febril y casi amenazadora que los iluminaba era probable que a sus amigos íntimos les costara trabajo reconocerle.

Él sí que se había visto obligado a ocultar su verdadera apariencia bajo un hechizo, aunque se había sentido tentado a dejarse las canas que ahora salpicaban sus sienes... sopesó la idea con ironía y dejó de mirar al joven para concentrarse en el vaso que tenía frente a sí. Había pedido una bebida fuerte, pero sentía que no podía comenzar el proceso de emborracharse; el pensamiento de que se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre realmente patético en su mediana edad casi lo hizo sonreír.

Se quedó así por espacio de algunos minutos, mirando sin ver su bebida intacta, contemplando la colección de decisiones erradas que lo habían llevado a ese momento de total depresión.

"¡Snape!"

El susurro urgente y rabioso lo hizo elevar su rostro con brusquedad. Potter estaba de pie frente a él, sólo la mesa separándolos. Un par de ojos verdes, sombríos y furiosos, lo miraban desde arriba.

"Señor Potter. Qué casualidad, y qué habilidad la suya para reconocerme." dejó caer en su tono más suave y gélido.

"Casualidad. Sí, claro, es una casualidad que me hayas seguido por el mundo durante meses," le espetó el joven. "¿has estado esperando a que te descubra y te mate, Snape¿Es ésa tu intención?"

"Quizá."

"Pues ha sido un gran placer para mí _privarte_ de ese placer. Vamos," lo urgió. Snape le lanzó una mirada cargada de vitriolo ante el tono definitivamente autoritario que había usado el muchacho, por no mencionar el insólito tuteo.

"¿Adónde exactamente, señor Potter?" No, no era miedo aquel vago temblor en su voz suave; era pura y simple incertidumbre.

"Arriba. Muévete ya, Snape. No quiero tener que obliviar a los presentes sólo para que no recuerden tus intestinos colgando de la lámpara."

"Casi suena serio. Casi. Tiene que mejorar sus habilidades como actor, señor Potter." Su tono, cuidadosamente controlado, no contenía rastro alguno de mofa; pero igual molestó al muchacho, que por momentos pareció dividido entre el deseo infantil de sacarle la lengua y el no tan infantil de apretarle el cuello hasta que dejara de respirar.

"Si vuelves a decirme 'señor Potter' voy a ponerte las pelotas de amígdalas, Snape. Muévete."

"Eso estuvo mejor." dijo Snape con sorna, a pesar de que ya estaba de pie y dejando sobre la mesa las monedas que cubrían el costo de la bebida que no había tocado. Ahora junto a Harry, pudo darse cuenta de algo que no había podido discernir con claridad al seguirlo en la distancia: el chico era ahora casi tan alto como él.

Potter no dijo ni una palabra más y avanzó hacia el fondo del local, comenzando a subir las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior. Snape lo siguió, con una extraña mezcla de curiosidad, confusión y excitación que no había experimentado en años... sentía, _sabía_ que Potter no lo había descubierto para matarlo, porque había tenido mil y una oportunidades de hacerlo en lugares mucho más privados... o más públicos, dependiendo de su gusto.

¿Qué quería?

Por su mente pasaron, en un momento, imágenes de aquellas deliciosas fantasías que habían calentado sus noches y que lo habían dejado aún más amargado de lo que ya era; movió resueltamente la cabeza para dispersarlas y aclarar su mente. No era _eso_ lo que Potter querría... al menos no de su envejecido, grasiento, malvado ex profesor.

El joven abrió con su llave una puerta al final de un pasillo estrecho y pobremente iluminado, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle pasar. La habitación era pequeña y modesta, con una cama que era prácticamente un catre, una mesita de noche desvencijada y una silla que había visto mejores días como todo mobiliario; pero estaba escrupulosamente limpia. Snape se sobresaltó un tanto al escuchar el sonido de la puerta que se cerraba... y los susurros que indicaban que Potter se estaba tomando esto muy en serio: potentes hechizos de defensa y de silencio.

"Haz el favor de quitarte esa ridícula apariencia."

¿Ridícula? Quizás. Su apariencia era la de un hombre de mediana edad, cabellos grises y aspecto avejentado e inofensivo, vestido con ropas pardas comunes, algo raídas. Le había servido bien para perderse entre la gente, porque pocos imaginaban al orgulloso Severus Snape reducido al aspecto de un hombre común, casi un mendigo. No que su aspecto usual fuera remotamente agradable, pero al fin y al cabo ésa era la idea y por ello había trabajado hasta perfeccionarlo.

"Ya que lo pide con tanta cortesía..." murmuró, sin poder resistirse a lanzarle otro sarcasmo, mascullando luego un simple _finite incantatem_ para revelar de nuevo su rostro, que sabía se veía más pálido que nunca. "¿Puedo preguntar qué me delató?"

Antes de contestarle, Potter ejecutó la regla del _quid pro quo_: susurró un par de palabras y sus cabellos volvieron a ser negros y algo más cortos, aunque igual de indómitos.

"Olvidaste ocultar tus manos. Conozco esas manos, Snape; me pasé seis años enteros viéndolas en cada clase de pociones... la primera vez que me fijé realmente en ti, hace casi un año, reconocí tus manos de inmediato."

"Muy perspicaz de su parte, Potter. Me hace pensar que quizás haya una esperanza de que algo bueno salga de todo esto."

Sus palabras, dichas en el mismo tono suave y levemente sarcástico, tuvieron un efecto instantáneo en el joven, cuya faz palideció visiblemente bajo su bronceado; la cicatriz, asomando entre sus cabellos rebeldes, pareció de pronto hincharse contra el fondo suave de su piel. Oh, esa piel...

"Cállate. ¿Porqué¡Eso es todo lo que quiero saber! He pasado un año, dos meses y cuatro días preguntándome _porqué_..."

"No le corresponde saberlo, y es posible que si le dijera no lo comprendería. Albus sabía lo que hacía... y yo también, por desgracia."

"¡Me importa un carajo Dumbledore!" bramó el joven, sus ojos brillando de rabia. "¡Estoy hablando de mí¡Me dejaste a MÍ!"

Snape se quedó de una pieza, y sólo su notable autocontrol evitó que mirara al otro con la boca abierta. Su respuesta fue automática, y en consecuencia sus palabras sonaron poco convincentes.

"En ese momento debía proteger a Draco..."

"¡NO! Debías protegerme a _mí_, yo estaba primero en tu lista de deberes..." la voz del joven descendió al nivel de un peligroso siseo, todo su cuerpo tenso como el de una fiera a punto de atacar. Snape trató de ocultar su sorpresa y consternación ante aquel violento y casi desconocido Harry Potter, tan parecido al joven que él había sido veinte años atrás. Había amargura en su rostro, y era una expresión que nunca había esperado –ni deseado- ver en él.

"Lo hice. Usted no sufrió daño alguno." repuso al fin luego de unos instantes de silencio, tratando de inyectarle a su voz la frialdad de siempre y la calma que no sentía.

"Claro, porque le dijiste a los mortífagos que me dejaran en paz porque _yo_ era asunto de Voldemort. Gran movida, Severus, realmente te luciste." el sarcasmo y el rencor en esa voz juvenil sonaban dolorosamente parecidos a sus propios sentimientos.

"Hice lo que debía, hacer, señor Potter."

"Ya no soy tu alumno, bastardo grasiento; mi nombre es Harry." le espetó, temblando de ira.

"Y el mío no es _ bastardo grasiento_, Potter." Su voz era ahora más fría; el mecanismo de defensa se activaba automáticamente, haciéndolo sonar más helado y más odioso. Cualquier otra persona se habría dado por vencida con tal de no enfrentarle en tales condiciones, pero Harry Potter no era una persona cualquiera.

"¿Porqué¿Porqué me has seguido mes tras mes?"

"Tengo que cumplir todas mis promesas." Era verdad, al menos en parte. Pero al ocultarle el resto –su ansiedad por su seguridad, sus fantasías, su obsesión con él, esa absurda debilidad- se sentía... incómodo, esa era la palabra justa.

"Y yo soy una de esas promesas. Bien." el muchacho se acercó a él con una expresión cargada de violencia apenas contenida. Snape se tensó, esperando algún tipo de ataque físico, tan físico como un simple puño capaz de partirle la cara... pero el ataque no llegó. Al menos no de _esa_ forma.

La mano derecha de Potter se había elevado y le acariciaba lentamente una mejilla. Aquel toque inesperado, suave, apenas tierno, lo llenó de un temor irracional y profundo. Casi prefería los golpes, porque esa caricia era mucho más peligrosa... le recordaba cada una de las insensatas fantasías de aquel año en el que había comenzado a ver a Harry Potter como un joven atractivo y no como el niño irritante al que debía proteger.

El joven casi sonreía ahora, y la expresión en su rostro era a partes iguales amenazante y extrañamente soñadora, como si se encontrara frente a algo que por mucho tiempo había deseado y estuviera dispuesto a enfrentar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

El no podía ser ese objeto de deseo, simplemente no era posible. Debía detener _esto_, y pronto.

"¿Qué es esto, Potter? Alguna clase de mezquina venganza? Muy poco Gryffindor de su parte..." a su pesar, su voz sonó algo insegura... y Potter se dio perfecta cuenta, porque su sonrisa soñadora se amplió lentamente.

"Tómalo como quieras. Yo tomaré lo que quiera." dijo tranquilamente el joven, apartándose un poco y comenzando lenta y metódicamente a quitarse la ropa. Era un acto rutinario y sus movimientos eran simples, claramente no destinados a seducir... pero el cuerpo suavemente dorado y cruzado por cicatrices en algunos lugares era indudablemente hermoso.

Snape sintió que se le secaba la boca por la ansiedad de recorrer esa piel.

"No sabes lo que estás haciendo, Potter..." dijo en voz muy baja y fría, tratando de mantener su expresión más amenazante.

"Oh, _Severus_... lo sé, créeme. Pero no lo estoy pensando, ésa es la diferencia. ¿No es eso lo que hacemos todos los bravos, valientes y tontos Gryffindor? Lanzarnos a la lucha sin pensar en las consecuencias?" una sonrisa feral casi deformaba las facciones aún juveniles, y los ojos verdes brillaban con rabia y pasión. "Y mi nombre es _Harry_."

Ante esto, Severus Snape se quedó sin palabras. Harry Potter quería... quería _eso_ con él. El porqué era irrelevante en este momento, porque el descubrimiento era tan increíble que le aflojó las piernas, y estaba seguro de que por primera vez en la vida sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y su expresión era absolutamente indigna.

No tenía salida... y francamente, si alguien en ese momento le hubiera ofrecido un escape, lo habría rechazado. Suspiró pesadamente, y ese suspiro fue como la señal de aquiescencia, de rendición, que Potter necesitaba.

El joven pareció animarse, y extendió los brazos para descansar sus manos en las caderas del hombre mayor, acercándolo para que estuvieran finalmente cara a cara y sólo separados por un escaso espacio de aire.

Snape sentía como tocado por un rayo. Merlín. Una chispa había nacido en sus caderas donde los dedos del joven descansaban, una chispa que recorrió como un río de fuego el camino hacia abajo, por sus piernas, y que luego volvió a subir hasta su pecho. El repentino golpeteo de su corazón era tan fuerte que su garganta se cerró y sus rodillas de pronto se sentían muy débiles.

"Estarás conmigo esta noche, Severus. Después de esto dejarás de seguirme o me veré obligado a dejarte lisiado para impedir que lo hagas."

Las manos del ex profesor de Pociones simplemente colgaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo, completamente vacilantes ante la pregunta de qué hacer. ¿Envolver aquellos hombros anchos¿Enroscarse en aquellas caderas estrechas¿Enredarse en aquellos cabellos largos y desordenados?

Las preguntas quedaron sin contestar, porque Potter había tomado la decisión por él y pronto se encontró siendo besado con labios que sabían cómo prolongar las sensaciones, probado por una lengua que se deslizaba provocativamente contra la suya. Trató de hablar, de detener lo que estaba sucediendo, pero el joven dilató el beso hasta que él lo correspondió por completo, abrazándolo. Por Merlín, éste era el niño al que había jurado proteger... los Potter, Albus y Sirius Black probablemente estarían retorciéndose en sus tumbas en ese preciso momento...

Sentía que estaba mal, pero no podía evitar responder; éste no era un niño, sino un hombre que lo deseaba, una hermosa y brava criatura llena de pasión, una persona hecha para ser atesorada, adorada, sagrada, no usada. Pero su cuerpo respondía a las manos que viajaban sobre él mientras lo despojaban de las gastadas ropas pardas que llevaba como parte de su disfraz, explorando cada plano, ángulo, cima y depresión, la boca siguiendo a las manos. En un instante estaba sin aliento, y al siguiente completamente excitado.

Potter... Harry... estaba duro contra él, tocando, besando; podía sentirlo mejor ahora que no quedaban barreras de ropa entre ellos. Cuando aquel cuerpo duro y juvenil onduló más cerca del suyo, aquel movimiento sinuoso lo hizo perder por completo el poco juicio que aún le quedaba.

Terminaron en la angosta cama, Harry debajo de él, tomando su miembro con una mano y atrayéndolo hacia él con la otra, para ser besado y descaradamente lamido; habiendo comenzado su propia exploración del cuerpo del joven. Sostuvo su peso en sus manos, inclinándose para deslizar su lengua por el delicioso cuello expuesto, hasta su pecho, entre sus pezones, por el estómago plano, sintiendo los músculos agitándose por donde quiera que su lengua viajaba. Pudo escuchar un largo y bajo gemido elevarse del cuerpo debajo del suyo mientras los brazos del joven se apretaban a su alrededor.

"Sólo por esta noche, Severus..."

Sus labios descendieron por el estómago hasta rozar el miembro completamente erecto y húmedo, y Harry se arqueó contra su boca, rogando silenciosamente que lo chupara. Y lo hizo, dejando que el muchacho se moviera dentro de su boca, succionando con fuerza, sosteniendo con sus manos las esbeltas caderas que parecían querer abandonar la cama con la violencia de sus movimientos. Sentía manos en sus cabellos, retorciéndolos, tirando de ellos.

No pensaba. Había perdido la cabeza¿verdad? Con reluctancia apartó su boca del duro miembro, dándole un último lametón a la punta, ignorando el gruñido de Harry al perder la húmeda succión. Por un instante sólo miró la figura dorada que yacía bajo él, tendida como una sacrificio en un altar, brazos abiertos, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, expuesto, totalmente vulnerable.

O no tanto.

Había esperado demasiado, porque Harry dejó escapar un sonido que sonó sospechosamente como un rugido y se sentó, empujándolo con tanta fuerza hacia un lado que rebotó en la cama y a punto estuvo de dar con sus huesos en el suelo desnudo de la habitación. Milagrosamente, su cuerpo aún estaba sobre la estrecha cama cuando Harry se montó a horcajadas sobre él, frotando desesperadamente miembro contra miembro.

El joven comenzó a deslizarse más abajo, deteniéndose sólo para lamer las cicatrices en el pecho y el estómago de su antiguo profesor de Pociones, de su némesis; y luego más abajo, hasta que la erección de Snape rozó su rostro, pintando una línea clara y húmeda en su mejilla. Él se limitó a acunar su cabeza, urgiéndola hacia adelante con una gentileza que no sabía que poseía.

Entonces sintió los besos, ligeros al principio y luego más firmes ante la inevitable respuesta de su cuerpo; luego aquella lengua delicadamente rugosa lamiendo su miembro... el brutal estremecimiento que lo sacudió fue suficiente para que cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensara cuando al fin aquella deliciosa boca se cerró sobre él. Brazos fuertes rodearon su cintura, elevando sus caderas al tiempo que la boca descendía tomando más y más de él hasta que un leve grito escapó de la garganta de Snape. Por un segundo el joven vaciló, pero luego pareció decidir que le gustaba el sonido e hizo todo lo que pudo para que se repitiera.

Con notable éxito, _ varias_ veces. Los labios tentadores se deslizaban arriba y abajo, succionándolo, saboreándolo, y él sólo podía aferrarse a los desordenados cabellos de su amante mientras oleadas de delicia sensual recorrían su cuerpo.

Cuando la boca de Harry lo abandonó, Snape casi gimió por la pérdida, hasta darse cuenta de que aquella boca volvía a apoderarse de la suya, sus cuerpos moviéndose con el ritmo acelerado de olas rompiendo en la playa... las uñas cortas del joven clavándose en sus flancos, tratando de acercarlo más y más, reasumiendo su posición sobre él, su brazo derecho extendiéndose fuera de su campo de visión, buscando algo sobre la mesita...

Lubricante. Pero lo que llamó la atención de Snape era que se trataba de aquella botellita de cristal llena de un líquido dorado que había visto en sus fantasías. No era parecida, era exactamente _la misma_. No tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho en ello porque Harry se sostuvo con una mano encima de su cuerpo, sin tocarlo, mientras que los dedos de su otra mano, ya lubricados, se entretenían entre sus piernas, más allá de su miembro rígido.

Oh, por todos los dioses existentes e inexistentes... _Harry Potter_ estaba encima de él preparándose, _abriéndose_ para él, su odiado ex profesor, gimiendo y retorciéndose mientras se tocaba. La enormidad de este pensamiento provocó que un temblor incontrolable se apoderara del cuerpo de Snape, uno que sólo cesó en el momento preciso en que el joven tomó su pene y lenta, tortuosamente, comenzó a descender sobre él.

La carne rodeándolo era tan caliente y apretada que sentía que su sangre se volvía fuego, percibiendo la pura energía entre ellos mientras se derretían en un mar de calor. Para el momento en el que Snape se encontró hundido por completo en el cuerpo de Harry, el joven estaba prácticamente inmóvil y su respiración era agitada y trabajosa; él estaba bañado en transpiración. Su piel ardía y sentía cómo crecía la tensión en su interior, esperando a ser liberada; supo que no podría durar mucho más. Se quedó quieto por un instante antes de elevar sus caderas y dejarse caer de nuevo, arrancando un gemido de la garganta del Joven Que Había Vivido.

Harry comenzó a moverse lentamente arriba y abajo, ganando un ritmo puntuado por los gemidos y jadeos de ambos; la mano de Snape encontró el miembro del joven y comenzó a tocarlo siguiendo el ritmo que creaba al entrar y salir de su cuerpo, apenas capaz de concentrarse por el intenso placer que invadía sus sentidos. Jadeó salvajemente mientras el cuerpo de Harry lo apretaba cada vez que lo penetraba más profundamente, sobre todo cuando al cambiar ligeramente el ángulo de penetración dio con el punto preciso de placer del joven. La presión caliente en su bajo vientre crecía, amenazando con explotar mientras se movía más rápido, más fuerte...

"Severus, Severus," jadeó el joven, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez con voz trémula, como un mantra, como si en esas tres sílabas se condensara su mundo. Nunca nadie había dicho su nombre de esa forma...

No podía durar mucho. Harry lo cabalgó con fuerza, y el placer incandescente lo arropaba como una ola, centrándose entre sus muslos. Una embestida más y justo encima de él los ojos verdes se abrieron de pronto como platos y lo miraron; vio en ellos pasión, sorpresa y algo más que no podía definir, pero que no era odio. Luego se cerraron de nuevo y el cuerpo del joven se arqueó con violencia sobre él, apretándolo hasta niveles casi insoportables, cada espasmo arrancando un gemido de la garganta del hombre mayor, gemidos que se ahogaron en la intensidad del grito de éxtasis de Harry.

El mundo desapareció por completo por un profundo, llameante momento, cuando en una última y brutal embestida la tensión en su cuerpo creció, pulsó y se desbordó en un potente orgasmo que lo hizo convulsionar, mientras un rugido estremecía el silencio de la habitación...

"¡Harry!" su voz ronca por la pasión fue el último sonido que escuchó antes de desvanecerse.

Cuando volvió en sí, descubrió que estaba pegajoso por la transpiración, sus propios fluidos y los de Harry; el joven se había quitado de encima de él para reposar plácidamente a su lado. Un levísimo ronquido indicaba que dormía, y Snape no pudo menos que poner los ojos en blanco.

_Condenado mocoso..._

Se había quedado dormido poco después, sin aprovechar la oportunidad de meditar en las posibles consecuencias de su momentánea pérdida del juicio. Cuando despertó, Harry Potter ya no estaba; se había ido sin dejar ni una nota, ni una palabra, dejando la habitación pagada por dos días más.

* * *

Perdió su rastro, y lo buscó durante meses infructuosamente, entre una y otra reunión con sus compañeros mortífagos; pero sólo volvió a verlo el día de su enfrentamiento final con Voldemort, simbólicamente en los terrenos de Hogwarts: desafiante a pesar de sus heridas, triunfal entre los cadáveres de los seguidores del mal que habían tratado de detenerle.

No había podido hacer mucho, sólo llegar lo más cerca que pudo de Voldemort y distraerlo para que el joven pudiera atacar. Pero el alivio que sintió al ver cómo el hombre que lo había esclavizado y que había manchado para siempre su alma, caía convertido en un montón de cenizas que se disolvieron en la nada, desapareció cuando vio que Harry caía también, unos segundos después.

La profecía. ¿Debía morir Harry Potter, ahora que el Señor Oscuro había muerto?

_No, no, no, NO._

Se precipitó hacia Harry y buscó señales de vida en él, suspirando aliviado y estremecido al comprobar que aún respiraba, aunque su pulso era extremadamente débil. Los sentimientos que por tanto tiempo había reprimido convergieron sobre él como una avalancha. La negación a la que había tratado de aferrarse se evaporó ante la dolorosa evidencia del cuerpo herido e inmóvil del joven. Snape deseaba abrazarlo, asegurarle que nadie volvería a lastimarlo, recorrer con sus manos y sanar cada moretón, cada herida.

Pero unas horas de insólito placer no lo habían convertido en el amante de Harry, ni mucho menos su dueño. En todo caso era Harry quien lo había poseído a él esa noche, quien se había robado su alma. Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer: tomarlo en sus brazos y llevar el maltratado cuerpo de vuelta a lo que quedaba de Hogwarts, para que Pomfrey cuidara de él hasta que se recuperara.

* * *

Allí estaba ahora, junto a él. No había podido pasar más que unos minutos alejado de él, y había regresado a la enfermería, deslizándose hasta su cama tratando de que los demás no lo notaran. Se sentó en la silla junto a la cama y extendió su mano hasta tocar el rostro terriblemente pálido.

Era consciente de que los demás no podían entender su profunda angustia por el bienestar de Harry, sobre todo los amigos de éste que aún vivían. No podían entenderlo, recelaban de él y procuraban mantenerlo alejado; pero él no dejaría que eso lo detuviera.

No sabía qué sería de su vida. Para empezar, el hecho mismo de que estuviera vivo le resultaba incomprensible y absurdo... debía de haber muerto allí, junto a Voldemort y sus seguidores, en pago por todo lo malo que había hecho. Debía de haber muerto para no tener que sufrir por los sentimientos que anidaban en su cansado y manchado corazón. Debía...

Debía esperar y confiar. Todo dependería de Harry, cuando despertara.

"He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida sirviendo sin querer, alternativamente, a los dos magos más poderosos de estos tiempos. Parece que mi destino ahora es servir al tercero... voluntariamente." murmuró con ironía, acariciando sin querer los cabellos que aún ahora se rehusaban a comportarse. "Y sin saber si él lo desea," añadió, su voz vacilando un poco.

En ese momento, los ojos verdes se abrieron.

* * *

**N.A:** Finalmente he sacado esto de mi sistema, probablemente este minific sea el primero y el último que escriba en este fandom. Culpen a Suisei y a su Amor Eterno, que me inspiraron; y a Serena, quien sugirió un Hesitant!Snape y un BossyBottom!Harry; soy fan de esta particular pareja slash desde hace casi cinco años y probablemente me he leído todos los SS/HP en existencia en inglés, pero nunca se me había ocurrido escribir acerca de ellos. De nuevo doy las gracias a Suis por orientarme para que este experimento no quedara peor de lo que está, y les aseguro a los que siguen mis otros fics que no los he dejado; tenía que sacarme esto de la cabeza y ya lo he hecho XD. Gracias por leer.


End file.
